Hetalia x Mulan!
by Hidden-For-Cookies
Summary: The songs from disney movies put together with Hetalia! First chapters are Mulan, with Hungary as Mulan! Suckish summary sucks but I hope you like it! Includes Ancient countrys, I don't own Hetalia or Disney! First song is "Honour to us all"


…Yeah…Enjoy…

First four chapters will be Mulan based!

Girl worth fighting for, Honour to us all, Reflection and I'll make a man out of you.

FIRST IS HONOUR TO US ALL!

Mulan – Hungary

Grandma – Ancient Greece

Mother – Ancient Egypt

Main three…:3

I don't own Hetalia or any of the Disney movies mentioned in this series.

-C RAAAAAAAAZY DRAGON ;D -

"Yup! This cricket's a lucky one!" Ancient Greece shouted over to Ancient Egypt.

Ancient Greece sighed and heard the sound of a horse, she looked up and Elizaveta jumped off her horse and in front of her,

"I'm here!" She sang as she leaped from the horse, Ancient Egypt looked at her in disappoint, she was late…again. "What? But mama I had to-"

"No more of your excuses! Now lets get you cleaned up!" Ancient Egypt sighed as they walked inside the building.

As they walked in a petite woman opened the curtain for them and looked the women up and down then started singing.

"This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse we're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse!" The women, who turned out to be named Ancient Gaul, sang.

"It's freezing!" Elizaveta complained.

"It would've been warm if you were here on time!" Ancient Egypt told the younger female who was now getting bathed.

"We'll have you washed and dried primped and polished till you glow with pride Trust my recipe for instant bride you'll bring honour to us all." Ancient Gaul sang again, washing Elizaveta's hair for her.

"Mulan, what is this?" Ancient Egypt asked as she studied the writing on the girls arm.

"Notes…incase I forget something." She replied to her motherly figure.

"Hold this!" Ancient Greece said whilst handing her cricket to Egypt, "We'll need more luck then I thought!"

"Wait and see When we're through boys will gladly go to war for you with good fortune." Ancient Gaul sung as she helped Native America put Elizaveta's hair up into a bun, tied with a ribbon.

"And a great hairdo" Native America sang after her friend.

"You'll bring honour to us all!" Ancient Gaul, Ancient Egypt and Native America sang.

"A girl can bring her family great honour in one way by striking a good match and this could be the day" The village women sang as she walked through the village as the other women got ready to visit the matchmaker

"Men want girls with good taste!" Belgium sang.

"Calm" Gaul sang

"Obedient" Ancient Greece sang

"Who work fast paced" They both sung in unison

"With good breeding" Ancient Greece Smiled at Elizaveta

"And a tiny waist!" Saul giggled

"You'll bring honour to us all!" The three women stood and observed the younger lady and smiled at her appearance, all she needed was makeup!

"We all must serve our Emperor who guards us from the Huns a man by bearing arms a girl by bearing sons!" Everybody said-sang as Elizaveta walked through the village.

"When we're through You can't fail Like a lotus blossom Soft and pale How could any fellow Say "No Sale" You'll bring honour to us all!" Ancient Greece and Vietnam sang whilst Vietnam applied makeup onto Elizaveta.

"There…you're ready!" Ancient Greece said before Ancient Egypt walked in

"Not yet!" She said "An apple for serenity a pendant for balance beads of jade for beauty you must proudly show it now add a cricket just for luck and even you can't blow it"

"Ancestors hear my plea help me not to make a fool of me and to not uproot my family tree keep my father standing tall." Elizaveta sang as she walked into the village, alone.

"Scarier than the undertaker We are meeting our matchmaker Destiny Guard our girls And our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on these cultured pearls Each a perfect porcelain doll" Everybody sang as they walked to the match maker

"Please bring honour to us" Liechtenstein sang,

"Please bring honour to us" Taiwan sang,

"Please bring honour to us" Ukraine cried

"Please bring honour to us" Belarus hissed

"Please bring honour to us all!" Everybody sang.

-LETS CUT HERE SHALL WEA?-


End file.
